Nipping Frost and Pillow Forts
by TheCookieMonster77
Summary: Lucy simply /cannot/ deal with the cold.


Title: Nipping Frost and Pillow Forts

Summary: Lucy simply _cannot_ deal with the cold.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

AN: All I'm good for is pointless fluff for my unpopular ships. *jazz hands*

* * *

The front door slammed and Lucy sincerely hoped it wasn't a robber because she sure as hell wasn't leaving her mountain of blankets. (Of _course_ her heater would decide to break down in the middle of winter, it's not like she didn't need it now or anything.) She braved poking her nose out, hissing slightly as the cold air nipped her skin. "Hello?"

"Hey Luce!"

Lucy sighed as Natsu's voice washed over her and she retreated back into her blankets. Maybe he'd be nice and let her use him as a heater.

"Is there anything for- Lucy, what are you doing?"

"I'm cold!"

Natsu suddenly lifted the part of the blanket mountain and Lucy hissed at the intrusion of freezing air. She hastily burrowed further into her blankets and glared at Natsu.

Natsu's lips twitched. "Seriously, what are you doing weirdo?"

Lucy huffed. "I told you, I'm cold." She eyed his normal outfit, shuddering slightly. "It's snowing outside, how can you wear that? You'll catch a cold!"

Natsu rolled his eyes. "It stopped snowing over an hour ago. It's not _that_ cold." He pursued his lips. "Are you comin' out?"

"Did you pick up any hot chocolate by chance?"

Natsu shook his head.

Lucy hissed and twisted a blanket closer around her. "Nope nope nope, I'm not leaving." She peeked through her bangs and smiled hopefully. "You wanna be my heater?"

Natsu chuckled and opened his mouth to reply but, his reply was cut off by the front door opening and closing again. He looked over his shoulder and Lucy peered around him.

Lisanna hummed as she turned the corner, two large coffee cups in her hands and a plastic bag dangling off her arm. "Hey, I'm home."

Natsu frowned. "Where's Happy?"

"Happy's staying with Mira-nee tonight, he said he wants to sleep somewhere with a working heater."

"Don't blame him," Lucy grumbled.

Lisanna grinned and offered the mugs and bags. "I come bearing gifts of hot chocolate and Mira-nee's soup."

Lucy perked up and hastily kicked off her blankets before running to Lisanna, giving her a quick, hard kiss. " _Thank you_ , you're my hero." She eagerly grabbed the cup Lisanna held out to her and gulped down the warm liquid, sighing happily.

Natsu snorted and walked over to the two women. He wrapped his arm around Lucy and gave Lisanna a quick kiss as well.

Lisanna smiled at the two of them and handed the remaining cup to Natsu. She laughed as Lucy burrowed into Natsu's warm side and she walked to the kitchen to put the soup in the fridge. "What happened to Lucy?"

"The weirdo insists it's too cold."

Lucy gave a muffled protest around the lid of her cup. "Shut up, it is cold," she muttered. "It's not my fault you two are immune to the weather."

Lisanna laughed and nodded towards a window. "I thought you would have been all over the view outside. The sky's super clear."

Lucy shook her head and turned so that she was better pressed against Natsu's warm front. He draped his other arm around her and Lucy buried her red nose into his chest. "Too cold. Besides, all the holiday lights put out too much light pollution anyways."

Natsu laughed and kissed her forehead. "Come on weirdo, let's go get you to your blankets."

Lucy eagerly began pushing a laughing Natsu back towards her nest. She dropped her now empty mug of hot chocolate on a small table and saw Natsu do the same, which was probably a good thing because she accidentally pushed him into a wall ten seconds later. She braved peeling her face off his warm chest so that she could see where she was going and yelled when she saw Lisanna dismantling her blanket nest. "Lisanna!"

Lisanna smiled over her shoulder and threw a blanket to them. "Don't worry Sweetie, I'm just making a pillow fort by the window so that you can see the stars and be warm."

Lucy opened her mouth to protest (she didn't _care_ about star gazing right now, she just wanted to cuddle) but, Natsu's whoop cut her off as he dove for the pile of blankets. "Pillow fort!"

Lucy whined as the cold air swirled around her and she pulled her blanket up around her in an attempt to keep some of the warmth. She walked towards her two lovers, grumbling as she wrapped her arms around Lisanna and rested her chin on Lisanna's shoulder. She squeezed Lisanna's waist in an attempt to plaster herself to Lisanna's warm back. "Lisanna, just put my blankets back and then we can cuddle and warm me up."

Natsu poked his head out of the blankets to pout at Lucy. "But Lucy, _pillow forts_."

Lisanna laughed and poked Natsu's thigh. "We can't actually make anything with you lying on top of the supplies. Why don't you go get Lucy's couch cushions?"

Natsu jumped up and paused to give Lucy a brief kiss. "No worries Luce, we'll make the pillow fort quickly and then we can warm you up."

Lucy grumbled as he ran into the other room. "I still say we could just dump the blankets over us and then we wouldn't have to dismantle my furniture."

Lisanna patted Lucy's hand and twisted so that she could kiss Lucy's cheek. "Not going to play along tonight?"

Lucy huffed. "I just want to cuddle," she muttered.

Lisanna chuckled and kissed Lucy, giving her bottom lip a quick nip before pulling away. "Don't worry, we will. Can you take the blankets to Natsu so that we can build the fort quickly? I'm going to go get some more pillows."

Lucy nodded grudgingly. "You're lucky you two are cute," she grumbled. She kissed Lisanna again before letting go of her so that she could scoop up the slightly tidier pile of blankets. She trotted out of the room and saw Natsu finish lining up the couch cushions under the window. She had to admit that the view looked wonderful, soft yellow light and bright moonlight shining through the large window and keeping the room well lit despite that the lights were off. But, Lucy didn't linger on the view too long because her toes started going numb. Lucy couldn't help but run over to Natsu and throw herself on the cushions. She shoved and pulled the blankets until they covered her head to toe again and she shivered as she slowly began to warm up.

Natsu tickled her foot. "Come on Luce, you're ruining my hard work."

Lucy just burrowed further into her blankets and heard footsteps approaching. "Oh dear," Lisanna said, humor lacing her tone. "I don't think we're going to have a very good pillow fort tonight."

Natsu sighed. "Not unless you have an idea to get Lucy out of her hibernation."

Lucy poked her head out and pouted at them with a huff.

Natsu grinned from where he was leaning lightly against Lisanna's legs and tickled her foot again. "You're such a weirdo."

Lucy stuck her tongue out. "Are you two just going to stand there or would you guys like to join me?"

Lisanna cocked her head and pretended to think. "Well, you did ruin our attempt at making a pillow fort."

Natsu nodded his head solemnly. "And you told us yourself that we shouldn't reward bad behavior."

Lucy sulked.

Natsu chuckled and dove into the mess of blankets. Lisanna rolled her eyes good naturedly before following, the two wriggling on either side of Lucy. Lucy kicked the blankets back down so that everyone's toes were covered again and wrapped her arms around Lisanna as Natsu pressed up against her back. Lucy twisted so that she could press her cold feet against Natsu's warm legs and she slipped her numb fingers under Lisanna's shirt.

Natsu pinched her side and Lisanna nipped her neck in protest. "Jeez Luce," Natsu muttered, his warm breath making her shiver as it blew across her neck. "You're freezing."

Lucy nodded and shifted down a bit so that she could press her cold cheek against Lisanna's shoulder. "Duh, why do you think I was using all of the blankets?"

Lisanna chuckled. "Not going to admire the stars, Lucy?"

Lucy shook her head and tightened her arms around Lisanna. She shifted so that she was better pressed against Natsu. "The warmth makes me sleepy," she murmured. "Not a good night for stargazing anyways."

Natsu laughed and buried his nose in Lucy's neck. "We did all that work for nothing. We should probably move to the bed or else we'll just be sore in the morning."

Lucy shook her head and tangled her legs with Natsu's as he tried to stand up, making him fall back onto the cushions with a loud _oof_. "We'll just stay here. Besides, being sore means _massages_ tomorrow and we all know where those lead. We wouldn't even have to move."

Lisanna laughed. "Look who's getting kinky."

Lucy could feel Natsu's grin against her shoulder. "You're rubbing off on her."

Lucy squeezed Lisanna's waist with her cold fingers and pressed her toes against the backs of Natsu's knees in retaliation. "Shh, sleepy time for kinky Lucy."

Natsu laughed against her neck and Lisanna reached up to run her hand through Lucy's hair. She kissed Lucy's forehead. "Okay Sweetie, sweet dreams."

Lucy mumbled happily as Natsu's and Lisanna's quiet chatter washed over her soothingly.

Maybe cold nights weren't completely terrible after all.

* * *

 _thecookiemonster77 . tumblr . com_


End file.
